


A & J

by Nate_x_xxiv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Pirates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_x_xxiv/pseuds/Nate_x_xxiv
Summary: Originalmente un post de mi pj de rol. Decidí subirlo como fanfiction.





	A & J

  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　Los puntos de unión crujieron, como sus huesos, como todo en el barco. La hamaca era incómoda, pero la hacían funcionar, abrió más las piernas de Anne y Jack pudo hundirse en ella con mayor facilidad. La piel era conocida y el sexo de Jack encajó perfecto en Anne, el espacio sólo reclamado por él en los últimas décadas. Ellos se movieron siempre como uno, sus ritmos consistentes, el ron en el aliento y la sal en la piel. Jack acarició la espalda de Anne, como si sus callosas manos pudieran alisar la piel fruncida y quitó de allí las marcas permanentes; no lo hicieron, pero Bonny apreció cada vez el gesto.  
　　　  
　Anne fue siempre fiera, incontenible, rebelde. Jack fue imperturbable, listo, calmo. Ellos se complementaron como dos piezas del Ying Yang, los bordes sin presión y un encaje milimétrico. En esos momentos de intimidad Jack fue un cuidador, mimando en caricias y besos de pluma, gentil con la Anne que parecía a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Jack rugió, Anne gimió, penetrada por penetrada los llevó en espaldas arqueadas al final.  
　　　  
　—Te amo. —Dijo Jack, su último movimiento dentro y fuera de Anne.

　—Jódete, Jack. —La voz estrangulada de la mercenaria resonó en contraste de la risa del intendente.

　—Sí, que te jodan, Jack.  
　

　　  
　Anne rió, un beso en la frente de su compañero pirata antes de levantarse y arreglar sus faldas. Ella no necesitó decirlo de vuelta, la sonrisa cálida en la cara angular de Jack le dijo que él ya lo sabía. Ella lo miró, los ojos llenos de amor y un brillo que sólo fueron para Jack. “Te amo”, ella pensó en su dirección antes de volver al nido de cuervos y empezar su vigilia nocturna junto al Capitán.


End file.
